


Tenebris Tempus

by QuantumLife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gradual Dark Hermione Granger, Time Travel, Time Turner Accident
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumLife/pseuds/QuantumLife
Summary: Time Travel is a peculiar thing, many of few who had the unfortunate chance to experience it have gone mad and the remaining hardly escaped the clutches of death.Hermione Granger is one of those few unfortunates , 'stuck in past' once should have been enough for her but no she managed to do it twice.





	Tenebris Tempus

**September 1977**

 

"He is waiting for you.."

She strode forward without any hesitation and kneeled in front of the magnanimous superior dark lord that he considered himself, Hermione Granger had thought to accomplish many things in her life but this certainly wasn't one of those.

"Rise.." 

"Come here Miss granger , I want to see the truth in your eyes.."

Hermione didn't flinch away from his touch or the non verbal _Legilimens_  but she was ready for the subtle deceptions to throw his way if he delved too deeper into her mind than she was prepared at the moment , suddenly she felt herself respecting professor snape a great deal more as she was pushed to play the same role he played a long time ago.

The subtle feeling of pressure elevated as she felt voldemort withdrawing from her mind , she thought little of celebrating that fact as she knew it was far from over and she was correct as she found his ebony fingers latching onto her wrist.

 _Morsmordre_ , thevile words of the incantation hung in the air as voldemort brandished the elder wand onto the clear skin of her arm and she found wishing herself far away from here as the black inky mist that had latched onto her arm became more pronounced as a dark serpent slithering from a skull , this was it..she finally had the dark mark .

Finally thinking it was done for , she relaxed herself but only in vain as she heard the dark lord's words clear in her mind

"Hermione , you think you can do this well but you forget that I am your master ..nonetheless this is my victory as I had regained what I had lost.."

Of course she knew what he was referring to but perhaps she didn't put much weight onto the fact that a muggleborn witch like herself could create such a stir in voldemort's world.

Perhaps it was time she would take the responsibility , the responsibility of what a possible seemingly innocent accident with a time turner twice can do.

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166352446@N06/48087363047/in/dateposted-public/)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any errors , I don't have a beta and English isn't my first language ..Also I don't own Harry Potter as I am no JK Rowling.


End file.
